Blake Tielmard
Please note that this is the article on Blake Tielmard, also known as "Gehaburn". If you are looking for the article on the original demon, then you should head to Gehaburn. For other the sword, see Jason LaHote. Blake Tielmard (ブレーク チルマード Bureiku Tirumado) was an Independent Mage, member of the independent Guild Akatsuki. She was the human form of Gehaburn (ジエハバーン Jehaban), sealed as a Human by Hephaestus. Due to the seal being irreversible, Blake decided to make the best of the situation after finding out she had a certain liking for Jason LaHote, her former 'owner', and decided to join his guild upon invitation, taking up a new name in the process. Appearance Blake bears the appearance of a buxom young woman with long black hair, usually worn tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place, and golden eyes. Blake's attire quite often consists of traditional miko outfit, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi. This was rather ironic, due to her former demon status. When she wants to wear something casual, Blake usually just dons a simple white kimono. Her guild mark was located on her back. Personality A jarring and unexpected change from the blood-thirsty, cold, and arrogant demon that she once was; Blake seems almost placid compared to her past self. While initially cold like her past self, and somewhat arrogant, shouting most of the time, Blake was known to be rather co-dependent upon Jason—extremely needy; however, when around the others or anyone else, she can appear indifferent, almost to the point of being emotionless. Subtly, however, she can act extremely clingy; becoming extremely incensed when Jason shows affection to the other girls of his harem. It can be said that she was a person that rarely openly talks with other people unless needed, with only a few exceptions such as Jason; to him, she shows a majorly different side—that of a needy and cute young woman; a stark contrast to her usual behaviour. She was not a shy person but more of an unsocial type of person; a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill. In battle, Blake shows remnants of her previous personality; becoming ice-cold as she blasts the opponents, usually absolutely quiet as she does whatever it takes in order to dispose of her foe. History For the history of the demon Gehaburn, please see here. Equipment Tarisyl '(タリシル Tarisiru''): During the timeskip, Blake commissioned a sword to be created for her personal use. Called Tarisyl, the sword was modeled after the blade she was sealed in as Gehaburn — though whether or not this indicates a fondness for the former blade was unknown. The blade takes an appearance similar to a katana, being nearly all black, with a silver edge, as well as a thick black hilt with several red markings. Tarisyl lacks any form of tsuba, however, it was decorated with three green jewels, two where the tsuba should be, as well as one down at the hilt. What makes Blake's Tarisyl unique was that the blade was made entirely of Orichalcum, the strongest known material in all of Earthland. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat '''Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert: '''While her true skill was with her blade, Blake has shown to be rather proficient in the art of hand-to-hand combat. Blake has shown that she was able to effortlessly knock out a mook stealthily with an open-hand strike. She can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and wrestling throws, as well as elegant techniques. In battle, Blake uses a fighting style known as Savate. It revolves around fierce leg strikes, and destructive yet simple arm strikes. It was a French style of fighting which was created for fighting opponents that use weapons. Also, it has been known for it's submissive defensive kicks, and offensive disarming strikes. She has been known to employ fluent motions to rapidly strike her opponents. Her hand-to-hand skills are complemented by a high degree of agility, with Blake being capable of perfectly maneuvering and dodging attacks with ease. The power of her strikes was greatly increased when she makes use of her Darkness Magic, which enables Blake to also blast her opponents away upon contact with them. '''Master Swordswoman Specialist: Deciding she wanted to use a form of combat compatible with Jason, Blake, over the seven year timeskip, heavily studied in the art of swordsmanship. When not relying on her magic, Blake's method of combat stems mainly from her swordplay, and thus can be considered a specialist. Blake's style may seem, at first, to be unpolished, but an opponent in battle with her will soon realise she had a very clear idea of what she's working with. Her style seems to be a balance between brutal aggression and cautious defence. In battle, Blake keeps a firm grip on her sword, be it with one or two hands, she never relaxes her guard, and her offensive style was a blend of elegant jabs and brutal slashes, mixing them evenly for her own style that can bewilder an opponent who was unfamiliar with the sword. Blake attacks at such a speed that it was noted by others to be incomprehensible, as she can inflict several blows upon her opponent in the blink of an eye. Blake utilizes many graceful flips, twirls, and cartwheels, often throwing her sword at her opponent in battle. Blake was also capable of wielding her sword using her feet when she has to improvise. She often mixes in pirouetting kicks, twirls, and one-handed backflips with her swordsmanship, overwhelming an opponent through multi-directional attacks with relative ease; pressuring them with her sheer brute force before immediately switching back to defending—a mix of offense and defense was what kept her opponents on their toes. *'Draco Spiralem' (ドラコ スピラレム, Latin for "Spiral Dragon"): One of Jason's signature techniques, Blake learned the execution of the attack from Jason himself. This was a simple sword technique which revolves around amplifying the piercing power of her sword by thrusting it forward whilst twisting it. The amount of strength thrown into it was generated from the practitioner pushing all their weight into the tip of the blade. By increasing her speed, she can easily reach her target from a long distance, increasing the impact through increasing the momentum. When preforming something along the lines of high-speed movement, Blake jolts forward when approaching her opponent. However, when doing so she completely lowers her body and moves up under her opponent's guard. From that position she draws her arm in close and then fires it forward while twisting it with all her might. The thrust starts off slow, but as it closes in on it's target, it picks up speed. This motion increases the impact of her Tarisyl, and was commonly used to tear through both the opponent's weapon and body. To reassure this, Blake throws all her weight into her blade upon it's impact with her intended target. A variant of this technique was also available; when performing it, Blake simply releases her blade and twists her arm in a single direction with all her might. The now weightless blade spins at a much faster pace. It's new spiraling motion gives it the needed power to cleanly split a sword in half, as well as showing the capabilities to tear through muscle with the same destructive power, but in a rippling motion. Twisting her entire arm whilst thrusting the blade outward, in a lunging motion, Blake was capable of splitting even the strongest of blades. *'Saikurō' (砕躯龍, Smashing Body Dragon): This was one of Blake's most basic, yet naturally flexible techniques. Blake charges magical energy upon her blade, allowing the energy to flow down to cover the entirety of her sword. There, she swings her arm forward along with the blade in a downwards manner, which converges the energy at the tip, before activating the energy, which then spreads out and materializes in the form of an enormous dragon which was emerald in colouration; despite this being a technique utilized by the sword, it does not literally "cut;" in fact, through the sheer size of the dragon, Blake uses it to smash her opponent into the ground with it. The head was capable of inflicting heavy damage through biting; though Blake rarely uses it as such; normally swinging it around in a similar manner to that of a flail—unleashing a whirling storm of destruction as the dragon attacks everything in sight with such a ferocity that the air would be split through its movements. *'Kareobana '(枯尾花, "Withered Silver Grass"): A technique that Blake utilizes when she was an area with much plant life, whether generated by her sheer magical aura or natural, as it works best in areas like that due to it's effects. By drawing her sword extremely quickly while slashing the grass, she causes it to rise, however just before the grass rises, it shines a slight silver due to the blade making contact with it, hence it's name. Then while the "wall" of grass rises she does the same on all four sides of the opponent, surrounding them in withered grass. Just as the grass was about to descend she will instantly break through the wall and slash the opponent with one swift strike, usually on the arm. Physical Attributes Immense Speed: 'Blake was notably nimble on her feet; as befitting her lithe frame, which allows her to evade most attacks with ease, her speed was compared to an Olympic-level athlete. Blake was able to defend herself by simply dodging and avoiding attacks, forgoing the need to utilize defensive tactics. Blake's speed enables her to jump to the top of lamp posts with ease as well as leap from rooftop to rooftop. She can effectively use her agility to use the battlefield to her advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep her opponents unsure of her attack patterns. Offensively, her agility grants her great dexterity in battle, able to attack her opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Blake was also able to keep her average speed while running underwater; her overall speed was such that she appears and disappears in the blink of an eye while in motion. *'Enhanced Reflexes: '''Blake's agility was greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist; and she was capable of coordinating her body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. She also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. In essence, her reflexes border on superhuman level. Her reaction speed was 20 kph, which makes it possible for her to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time, displaying enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several meters in the air by jumping from one wall to the other. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Even after being reduced to a humanoid form, Blake has displayed a high degree of strength: she was shown to be capable of effortlessly sending a mook flying several meters away with seemingly casual attacks on two different occasions, the first with a simple slap, and the second with a knee. She was also capable of headbutting an opponent with enough force to crack the stone floor the man crashed upon. Her physical might was enough for her to clash with even a member of the Ten Wizard Saints on even grounds, to block and shatter a gargantuan sword with her fists, and to pin down and hold still a dragon, before blasting it into oblivion by herself. She was capable of performing very high leaps even without her wings; being able to leap over a three story building with ease. '''Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Blake had proven herself to be a very durable fighter: she was shown to have been seen enduring a barrage of powerful melee strikes from a Wizard Saint, without receiving major injuries and continuing the battle afterwards as if nothing had happened. She also survived a fall of several meters which saw her coming crashing down to the ground, and stood back on her feet moments after. She had been shown to be capable of surviving being exhausted of all her magical power and fighting for several hours straight, turning out no worse for wear. She was able to survive the assault of an Abyss Break while she was still unconscious and somehow get back up; and when she was actually conscious, she was capable of surviving severe blows; most opponents that the guild face are capable of breaking down trees and rocks through sheer physical power, without incapacitating damage, and also endure an opponent trying to crush her head with his foot. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: '''Despite her rather young appearance, Blake was in possession of an immense amount of magical power, enough that her energy reserves can be compared with that of Jason LaHote or Crux Kouga. Even when she's keeping her magical power under control, it manages to leak out, making stealth for Blake nearly impossible, but that simple act shows the sheer amount of magic she has; which makes sense when one considers her origin as Gehaburn. The seal that keeps Blake bound in human form effectively seals her off from the full access to her magical energies, which, at full power, outstrip anything Jason or Crux can muster on their own, but the seal works in a way that splits her magical energy into two halves '''Procurable Magic (得るの魔法 Eru no Mahō), the magic Blake can access of her own will, and Ingress Magic (移入の魔法, Inyū no Mahō), ''the remainder of her immense magical powers that she cannot normally access. Due to the sheer amount of magical energy she has, Blake was able to battle for extended periods of time, and use magical abilities that consume great deals of her power without actually showing any visible strain; however, she does have her own limits, unlike Jason, whose magic was artificially and constantly produced, Blake's body produces magic like any human's would. When Blake fully releases her Procurable Magic, the energy gives off a green aura, however, the feeling was described as being just as dark as the energy of Gehaburn itself, instilling fear in those who can feel her magic, as well as the flight or fight response. Stronger entities, however, can resist this. '''Isit' (イシト Isito): A simple spell created by Blake, Isit mimics the effects of Aera, the spell used by Exceed for flight, however, due to coming from a demon-turned-human, Isit was much stronger. Through this spell, Blake is capable of sprouting large, black wings that are bat-like and demonic in nature. These wings give her the ability to fly, and she was capable of carrying others in hand during flight. Isit gives Blake an edge in battle, as, unlike Aera, there was no time limit, Isit remains for as long as Blake has magical power, and, while keeping the wings manifested does indeed drain her of power, the amount was so miniscule it was barely noticeable. Darkness Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Darkness Magic was a Caster-Type Magic which utilizes the element of darkness; retained from her Gehaburn from, Blake was a master at utilizing Darkness Magic. It was a type of Magic which allows her to manipulate and control destructive Dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it was a pulsating green. When using it, she more often than not shapes her attacks into the form of waves or arcs of darkness, which she can use in various ways. The darkness can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport herself through massive distances via shadows. The malefic nature of this Magic tends compliments her once sinister nature, and it was known to make people physically ill and cold in nature. More often than not, Darkness Magic compliments Blake's way of combat; Blake's already impressive hand-to-hand blows are augmented drastically in both offensive and defensive manners as she can cover her own body with darkness; allowing her to use her own body as a make-shift weapon unique to herself, drastically increasing her close-quarters skills. The darkness can take on a variety of functions, such as offensives, supplements, and altering of elements, allowing her a great deal of flexibility. *'Demonic Lightning' (魔雷, Marai): A variant on the regular Darkness Magic; Demonic Lightning was purely offensive, energy-based attack that channels darkness magic down Blake's limbs, she performs a circular motion with her arms. Mentally, it involves a complete absence of emotion and peace of mind, and physically it requires separating the energies of yin and yang, also interpreted as positive and negative electric potential respectively. When the yin and yang collide together to become whole again; light shines onto the darkness due to the separation which was then statically charged by her magical energy; resulting in lightning being manifested, with Blake essentially transforming the darkness into lightning which she can generate from various parts of her body, which was mostly utilized for offensive purposes, with the voltage being high enough to vaporize solid matter. Because of this complexity, a lightning attack usually takes much longer to initiate than standard darkness attacks, however, Blake was capable of creating lightning instantly as she learns. She usually utilizes this technique by hurling arcing bolts of electricity from her fingertips or palms; it can be executed with either one or two hands. Powerful discharges can branch out into dozens of smaller forks; thus, she can target several foes at once. She can render a target unconscious with only a short burst, and a single, powerful blast was sufficient to kill a person instantly, allowing her to electrocute her opponents to death on contact, not only instantly killing her target, also physically hurling them backwards. **'Cold-Blooded Refraction '(冷血屈, Reiketsuku): A natural extension of the Demonic Lightning; Cold-Blooded Refraction enables Blake to absorb lightning into her body as energy, then release it in a more desirable direction. Redirecting lightning deals with the flow of energy in her body and turning an opponent's energy against them; when utilizing it, she must create a pathway from her fingertips, up her arm to her stomach, then up and out the other arm. The stomach was referred to as "the sea of magic", as it was the source of energy in the body. It was essential that the lightning pass through her stomach, as if the lightning passes through the heart, the effects could be fatal. Physical motions help focus the energy flow in the path through her body; this process was an intense, exhilarating, and terrifying experience; as she feels powerful containing massive amounts of energy, but she knows that she will die if she makes a single false move. Once she has fully performed the technique, Blake produces the lightning she had absorbed via the sea of magic from her fingertips in a short, quick blast—the process of which happens so fast that it seems as if Blake herself had fired the lightning, not her opponent. While extremely useful, Cold-Blooded Refraction was highly dangerous, and so, Blake only utilizes the spell when she cannot evade the opposing lightning strike. Lightning can be successfully redirected regardless of whether the source was natural or generated. The Cold-Blooded Refraction has been shown to work well for both natural and magic-generated lightning, and electricity conducted through metal. **'Eight Branches of the Lightning Serpent' (八岐の雷大蛇, Yamata no Raidaija): Blake's strongest Demonic Lightning spell; when discharging multiple surges of lightning, Blake takes control of the lightning, forcing it to converge together and manifest into a giant serpent which has eight heads, all composed of lightning instantly; the snake towers over many structures; and due to its size, it was near impossible to avoid the serpent when it attacks; making it incredibly dangerous. The serpent boasts a giant body; and just by crawling on the scales of its abdomen it can destroy most things without difficulty. Because the lightning delivers a powerful blow whenever it comes into contact with the opponent, to prevent constant and unnecessary catastrophe, the serpent hardens its exterior and cools the magical particles at its surface, tempering the exterior of the large lightning construct. By doing this, the serpent can move freely and come into contact with an object without exploding into a massive lightning discharge. The immense size of the Eight Branches of the Lightning Serpent enables it to easily get in a position in which the opponent cannot escape the resulting dispersion of lighting such as by constricting the attacker. Should one of its heads be destroyed, it does not completely recover even when Blake retracts the creature back into her body. This concept was similar to the weakness of the mythological Hydra. The name of this technique comes from the legendary snake Yamata no Orochi, a monstrous eight-headed and eight-tailed snake that was destroyed by the god Susanoo-no-Mikoto. *'Alpha Raze' (アルファーゼ, Arufa Rēze): A weaker version of the Alpha Raze spell that Blake had in her previous form; when charging up this iteration of Alpha Raze, Blake holds her open hand forward towards the opponent, as a rift of darkness was expelled outwards in a ring from her palm, which signals the darkness from around the area being drawn in; the forces being accelerated and powered magnificently as a small sphere of darkness quickly compresses in front of her palm, pulsating violently as the orb of darkness grows bigger and bigger. By merely flicking the sphere, Blake releases the compressed darkness as a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of darkness, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. Blake was able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. The whiplash of the attack can be quite huge, usually blowing apart anything behind her at the time of attack. The beam was powerful enough to strike multiple enemies and even two adjacent foes simultaneously while its mere presence covers any exposed light in the darkness despair; violently pushing the intended opponent and objects around them away from her with overwhelming blunt force. Despite being such a small beam, the range of the Alpha Raze was vast and its attack power was positively enormous; this was because the thin beam contains all the power of the darkness compressed. The attack seems to possess highly destructive power, having caused great damage to the area it affected, destroying the ground and piercing through buildings alike, and appears to have a long range, wreaking havoc wherever it passes. The trajectory of the laser can be altered, allowing Blake to strike more than one opponent. *'Fear Wheel of Eternal Darkness' (常闇輪虞, Tokoyami Ringu): Blake gathers darkness upon her hand, condensing them momentarily before expanding them, utilizing her control over shadows in order to shape the mass of darkness into the form of a razor-sharp disk of darkness; which possesses four pointy emerald blades—these are what give it its true cutting power. Levitating the disk upon her hand, she makes a slicing motion with it—launching the disk at her opponent. Whirling around at high speeds, Fear Wheel of Eternal Darkness slices through the air, cleaving through anything that gets in the way of the intended target. Once it makes contact with the foe, Fear Wheel of Eternal Darkness explodes; this tends to launch the target backward after being hit or, if the target was lying on the ground or being launched to the ground, the destructive force was enough to form a crater. Essentially, Fear Wheel of Eternal Darkness was a razor-sharp disk of energy that can slice through nearly anything. It was however infamous for its main weaknesses: which are that it was generally slow to create, it lacks accuracy, and it could not be guided once it was thrown. Lastly, Blake can modify it to split into a cluster of three smaller disks which can either spread out to cover more ground or home in on her target. *'Immersion Within The Darkness' (闇内浸, Yaminaihita): A supportive spell more than anything else; when performing Immersion Within The Darkness; Blake fades into a shadow of darkness; this enables her to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if she was caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, she was then vulnerable to attack; traversing a distance and reemerging in any place that she wishes. She has so far been able to travel a maximum distance of about .85 miles (4,480 feet) in this way. Due to being faded into shadows, it disorients her sense of direction, and the light of the earth blinds her for several seconds upon reemergence) teleportation was a rather risky proposition. It also takes her several seconds to fade into shadows, preventing Blake from moving out of the way of such high-velocity danger as a bullet. Interestingly, she can merge with her shadow and the shadows of others, granting her the element of surprise. * Haguro Ryūō Jōshō Toppa (羽黒竜王上昇突破, Feather-Black Dragon King's Rising Breakthrough): When performing this spell, Blake creates a black, feathered dragon from her darkness. The dragon cannot be controlled, unless Blake absorbs it and traps it within her own magical power. Being made of razor-sharp black feathers, it completely shreds all it devours, as by colliding with most structures and opponents, it was able to deliver over a thousand incredibly painful cuts per second. The darkness surrounding Blake's arm can also be used to enhance the strength of her physical blows; especially if she holds her sword within the hand immersed in blackness. In addition, Blake can force the dragon to swirl around her, protecting her from most forms of damage. Lastly, Blake can transfer to dragon to all the joints in her body once she has absorbed it, she gains a massive boost in power, defense, and speed, in addition to an inability to feel pain. In this form she can shoot bursts of black feathers from her hands, as well as surround herself with the feathers of the dragon to leap high into the air. Everlasting Darkness Form Everlasting Darkness Form (モード常闇, Mōdo Tokoyami): An enhanced form Gehaburn was capable of taking on by forcibly overriding the seal she was under, tapping into her Ingress Magic. When beginning to initiate the form, Blake gathered the fragments of her demonic power as they surrounded her, swirling around at high speeds while emitting black pulses; covering her in a cocoon-esque object; this causes the sky and the environment to change color twice, ending in a gray/dark blue look as the cocoon hatched in a powerful burst of dark energy, revealing her new form. The Everlasting Darkness form bestowed six black angelic wings upon Blake; while transforming her attire to that of a skimpy dominatrix outfit. In this form, Blake's power, speed, strength, magical energy, and endurance increased drastically, far exceeding that of most mages; and her magical aura can be felt from several towns away. Additionally, in this form, Blake has been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching. Blake's physical and energy attacks are also unique. In terms of physical attacks, she often uses clotheslines, crushing moves, and grabs to overpower her opponents rather than lots of fast and powerful punches and kicks like she once used; dramatically boosting her power. However, the boost that Blake gains upon entering the Everlasting Darkness form was so immense, that her body cannot handle the energy gained for prolonged periods of time—because of this, the usage of Everlasting Darkness Form was limited to ten minutes at best, otherwise, the power will overwhelm her and she will suffer immense injuries. *'Immense Strength: '''When employing her demonic powers, Blake's strength was increased to the point where she can easily break through solid rock with her punches. When her fist clashed with that of a lesser demon, a powerful shockwave was generated, which destroyed the ground below them; and she was capable of deflecting the opponent's blows with a single hand; showing ease in doing so. *'Flight: In this form, Blake was capable of sprouting a pair of wings from her back at whim, which allow her to fly. When not using her wings to move through the air, Blake can also use her wings to give herself a speed boost when moving along the ground, by using them to propel herself forward at breakneck speeds. When using her wings to travel this way, Blake stands on her tip-toes and beats her wings to propel herself forward at high speeds. When facing enemies in combat, Blake can also use her wings for defensive and offensive purposes, by using them to attack her foes by twirling around, or swinging them like a whip. *'''Enhanced Durability: This form increases Blake's natural durability, allowing her to take multiple powerful explosions in consecutive reprises, emerging almost unscathed and remaining active to continue the battle. *'Enhanced Speed:' While in this form, Blake's speed increases to the point where, after sprouting her wings, she could easily deliver a powerful punch to an opponent before he had the chance to react. In fact, her speed was so tremendous, that she appears to create up to eight doubles of herself while in motion. These doubles are not illusory; Blake was moving at a speed between different positions that was faster than the eye can see. As such, were all the doubles to attack at once, it would mean that Blake was attacking from all those positions simultaneously, giving her incredible destructive power. Similarly, because of this same speed, attacking the doubles would be futile as Blake would have moved long before the attack even reaches her. *'Eireizoku' (影 隷属 Shadow Enslavement): Stemming from her control of darkness, Blake has total and complete shadow manipulation within this form, and it shows mostly through the Eireizoku technique. Extending her magical power throughout the area to influence shadows, Blake was capable of manipulating them any which way she chooses, rivalling or surpassing that of a Shadow Dragon Slayer. Through this technique, Blake can give shadows a sense of "substance", making them exist within the physical plane to manipulate as she chooses. They can take on a variety of shapes, from sharp spikes to tendril-like hands. Blake can manipulate, slice through or devour anything that comes in contact with her shadows and it appears invulnerable to conventional physical harm, although it can be deflected by sufficiently hard objects; however, it was capable of slicing through defenses like a hot knife through butter, slaughtering anyone who trespasses upon her newly gained ground; allowing her to attack whenever she wishes through the cracks in many buildings or even the sidewalk. **'Eireizoku' '- Shokei' (影 隷属 - 処刑 Shadow Enslavement - Execution): Spreading her influence to the shadows of her opponent, Blake brings the shadow onto the physical plane, causing it to expand and envelop the opponent, wrapping around them until they are completely covered in a black, writhering mass. At her command, the technique takes it's twisted turn, instead of a simple death, the shadow acts as a portal, 'devouring' the target, forcing them into an alternate dimension that exists solely within their own mind, where they suffer for eternity, unable to return to the physical world. The world of the dimension takes the form an empty village surrounded by a large brick wall with no one around, leaving the victim all alone and wasolated with plenty of time, in this world time passes by quickly as a single year inside the illusion world was equal to a single hour in the outside world. It was usually quite hard for a regular mage to escape from this dimension without any repercussions. The power of this spell was great enough to break down the will of the intended victim, and even cause paralysis; also enabling her control or alter the victim's perception of reality by controlling the five senses to such a point that it can make the target misinterpret between reality and illusion; leaving them to suffer for eternity as she sends beasts of shadow and other nasties to attack them, torture them, and perform anything that she so wishes. This can easily be considered the cruelest technique Blake has devised. *'Tenchikaimei' (天地晦冥, All is Plunged into Darkness): An overwhelmingly powerful spell; when performing Tenchikaimei, she crosses her arms above her head to begin activating the attack, as all nearby shadows are drawn towards her, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size and also gains small white lights inside it, similar to the night sky. The orb creates a gravitational field around itself, gradually getting larger, as well as growing stronger and stronger. Such orb possesses immense attraction force, and was thus capable of attracting everything in a wide area towards itself, gradually getting larger, as well as growing stronger and stronger, drawing them in via overwhelming gravitational pull which never ceases, only becoming more and more powerful as moments pass, creating a swirling vortex that pulls in and "devours" any and all objects in the vicinity. The shadows utilized in this technique possesses immense attraction force, and was thus capable of attracting everything in a wide area towards itself, subsequently sucking it up, before Blake takes aim at her true target, unleashing the orb towards them at high speeds, tracking the foe's magical energy signature before it impacts; grinding into the foe. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, holding a tremendous amount of gravity to crush the opponent in a similar manner to a black hole. Its power was said to be comparable to the power of an actual meteor; the force with which the attack explodes has enough power to easily hollow out an entire mountain. Earth Magic Earth Magic (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō): Earth Magic is a caster Type magic which utilizes the element of earth. As the former Demon of Darkness and Earth, Blake was one of the most skilled users of the magic to ever exist. As such, she was claimed to have "Absolute domain over every corner of the land". This was represented in her choice of spells, which usually involve merging with all types of structures which are classified as "earth". With Earth Magic, Blake was capable of producing earth from her body and of manipulating it to attack her opponents. Blake can control any of the elements known as "Earthen" including most solid objects; mountain, boulder, sand or dust, dirt and soil as well as bones; however, she was unable to manipulate bones of living beings. She also has fine enough control to create and shape complicated objects. To Blake, the earth around her was similar to an extension of her body as in she possesses the ability to manipulate its movements and structure, subjugating it to her will. Blake was also able to minutely control these abilities such as forming larger objects into more complicated ones or by changing the materials elemental makeup. Blake's Earth Magic usually manifests itself in the form of large, cylindrical pillars of rocks, which can be shaped from the ground, greatly elongated and even twisted, allowing her to use them for both attack and defense. Blake has also proven herself capable of controlling all of the rock in the surrounding area, splitting it into boulders and sending it all flying at the enemy in a powerful avalanche. Aside from such uses, Blake's Earth Magic can also be given more elaborated and intricate forms, mirroring humanoid figures and even architectural elements. *'Rock Shattering Cross' (十文字岩石崩し, Jyumonji Ganseki Kuzushi): Channeling her magical into one of her feet, Blake's foot now acts as a repulsive force that pushes matter away. Keeping this in mind, Blake stomps on the ground, causing two pulses of energy to erupt from her leg for a moment. A crack then travels long the ground and towards the opponent. When it reaches the opponent, the ground under them begins to shake violently, causing a minor earthquake; the force of which causes pillars of rock to erupt from the ground around the opponent, all pointed at them; forming a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The barriers created by such spell can take the shape of both cylindrical pillars, and that of larger rectangular slabs, thus reducing the number of elements required for a complete defense. In addition, Blake was also shown able to erect walls composed of massive bricks, as if they were built by hand. She has shown herself capable of manipulating such defensive barriers at her will, bending and twisting them to better guard herself or her allies from enemy attacks; in addition, she can split them into their constitutive elements, which she can freely move in midair and employ for offensive purposes; with a snap of her fingers, she can detonate the pillars, causing a large explosion of small rocks to pierce the opponent's body. *'Supreme King Rock Mountain Warrior' (覇王巌山士, Haōganzanshi): By using this spell, Blake summons an enormous formation of rocky pillars from the ground around her figure; these pillars converge upon her body—encasing her in order to form a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds Blake; when using it, the being has armour that causes Blake to resemble a yamabushi. The mouth of the armour has a beak-like shape, giving off an even more menacing appearance. The skin on the right arm and right hand has plating, which gives the appearance of the skin peeling off, and the armour itself was ghastly in appearance. Essentially, it was an "equip" spell that drastically enhances Blake's offense and defense; at the cost of substantially reducing her speed. The heavy armored shell protects Blake even when caught in a chain mine detonation; though when it takes too much damage, Blake can eject part of the shell to free herself of the burden and increase her speed. *'White Wolf Sword Depths Pagoda Fang' (白狼剣深層塔牙, Hakurōken Shinsō Tōga): Blake's most powerful Earth Magic spell; with it, she places her hands together, and small chunks of gray stones are torn up from the earth via the sheer pressure of Blake's magical aura. The emerald aura now surrounding her hands acts as a magnetic force, quickly meshing the stones together, molding them completely into the form of an enormous gray rock which was pulsing with a scarlet aura; by appearances the rock has several stalagmites erupting from its round composition, which was used rather nicely in the blow. Blake uses her magical aura to propel the rock upwards at impossible speeds; before it crashes down at an enormous velocity. The rocks possess tremendous force; they descend at incredible speeds, making it extremely different to react to; as they descend in succession along the same trajectory, if one of these rock was stopped, Blake can summon another one in order to back up the failing rock, which will then collide with the first, ensuring that they crash into their intended destination without fail. The moment that the rock impacts—which it will with a sharp protrusion impaling the foe with a guarantee—it explodes violently, decimating the surroundings for about twenty meters. *'Pitch-Black Rock Fist' (漆黒巌拳, Shikkokuganken): The most basic of Blake's Earth Magic spells; when performing the Pitch-Black Rock Fist, she extends one of her hands, the index and middle fingers outstretched, towards the target. This prompts a very large arm made of rock, whose appearance was reminiscent of an intricate gauntlet, to emerge from the ground not far from her, and to move towards the foe with its fist clenched; it's movement was invisible, and it truly seems like she shoots her opponent, except that the resulting impact was not akin to an actual pistol, but to a small hand-held cannon and powerful enough to propel the unlucky recepient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge; connecting instantly with the target. This stone limb can be elongated for great lengths, with its "forearm" taking the form of an extremely long succession of segments; something which also makes it free to twist, allowing Blake to move it around as she wishes and change its trajectory, if the enemy does somehow manage to send the fist back at her. Navigation